Mort Chrono
by XxSparklesxxBrightlyxX
Summary: What happens when your take the characters from the Twilight universe and substitute Bella with two new girls? How will they cope with no love triangle? What will they do when other vampires aren't their only concern? Let's find out shall we? OCs as mains so be aware.
1. Transfer Students

Okay quick note before your continue, obviously not our universe. Just Borrowing some elements.

If you notice a slight or not so slight difference in the writing, two people wrote this story.

So to recap, not ours. Two writers. Enjoy.

7

Chapter One: "Transfer Students"

Little red head Lope stretches her arms towards the dark skies as she mutters the most obvious statement ever, "It looks like rain."

A droplet meets with Lope's rosy red cheeks.

Rain is not a big thing to many people, but it is to some. It's a type of weather like snow or cloudy, something.

You get wet, dirty and sick, etc...

It can save people and it can kill people.

Rain, it's a very interesting thing. But enough about the rain... let's go back to Lope who is just staring at the skies. Later the little mischievous red head starts running through the woods, racing with the rain, it soon catches up with her, resulting in a very wet and muddy girl.

She arrives at her new, yet old house.

New, because it's the new place she's going to stay in since her parents have moved to a place called Forks for their jobs. Old, because... well it's pretty old... and it looks like it came straight out of a horror movie.

She closes the door behind her, removing the dirty wet slippers before entering the old crooked house of the LaMotte family.

Lope is soaking wet so she removes her clothes and just throws them, letting it land wherever, and walking around her house naked as she takes a dry towel to dry her drenched body with. She really doesn't care about her half naked body anyway since, well, no one is home anyways.

Her parents are always away at work, so she can do whatever she wants, wear anything or not wear anything at all. She can eat instant noodles, junk foods, instant noodles...rice maybe? It doesn't matter, because her parents are not home, they're never home.

The heavy rain outside starts to get louder as you can see flashes of light stretch across the sky, dancing around the darkness.

 **Boom! Crack! Crackle!**

Lope decides to make coffee. But the moment she stands up, the lights flicker... and disappear.

 _ **No electricity, great.**_

The darkness swallows the unfortunate girl as she decides to just sleep for the rest of the night.

 _...Can you hear me?_

 _Lope, do you remember me?_

 _...Probably not, huh..?_

Light starts to seep in the through the cracks of the LaMotte's old house. The gentle warmth of the sun starts to wake up the red head girl who habitually takes the remote of the TV to switch it on.

Another habit that she does unknowingly is to check the news for the weather, time and date. Some weird habit she got when she waits for her parents.

She rarely sleeps in her room since she always has this weird fantasy that her parents will wake her up in the middle of the night to eat dinner, but it never happened, probably it WILL never happen.

Lope rarely sees her parents... **ever since he left.**

. . .

School should keep her mind away from her parents.

Lope walks to school. She wishes that her parents would at least give her a ride since the school is so far away. She doesn't even have a bicycle or anything to make her life easier. But whenever she gets the chance to ask them to buy her a bicycle because travelling by foot is torture, they would always tell her that exercise is good for her.

 _ **Yeah, exercise... great.**_

She's currently in the sea of students, hearing them talk about the new transfer students, and knowing that she's part of that trending topic and is just dreading it.

A boy comes to her, with this big fat grin across his face as he greets her, "Hey transfer student! You want a tour of the school? It's free, as long as you start dating me."

"...?" Lope stops walking, turning to the guy who seems to be asking her out. She looks up to the tall student, then again she's pretty small... so everyone seems to be taller than her.

Little red head Lope looks at the guy straight in the eyes, and just smiles, practically leaving the guy speechless with her innocent smile, making him wonder if that was a Yes or a No? Obviously it's a No, since she leaves after that without saying a word. But it gives them that lasting impression.

Lope doesn't get a lot of friends because of how she is. Girls don't like the fact that there are a lot of guys who find her attractive. And as for boys, she just doesn't really talk to them much. And the reason behind her smile is her way of turning them down.

Because the best way to turn down a guy is to simply _smile._

Alexis stands in front of her new house, rain slowly dampens her Midnight blue hair and casual clothes. She has been forced to move to Forks by the fact that her parents were both killed in a car crash 3 months ago. Her life has been hell ever since, now she gets to live in a strange little town with her Aunt and Uncle and their twin five year old girls.

As soon as the thought finishes the aforementioned creatures come charging out the door and latch onto a leg each causing Alex to stumble.

"Oh my gosh, GET OFF! Please?!" Her yelling brings out her Uncle who effortlessly lifts the rascals and carts them in to vegetate in front of the Television for the afternoon.

Alex is soon coerced into helping with dinner, then the dishes…  
sometime later she finally finishes her unpacking so she decides to try and sleep, school tomorrow after all. Minutes later she decides to read part of a book she has, soon after she drifts into a restless sleep.

The next day dawns, not with a sunbeam but a thunder clap. Alex thinks it might mean no school but her Aunt says the weather is mild and she has to go. So after being driven to school and given directions to the office her adventures in Forks begin.

As soon as she steps outside of the office the cold wind rushes her, stealing any warmth she might have gained from the heated building. Heading to her first class in as much of a straight line as possible Alex finds herself joining the back of a small procession, not wanting anyone to notice her she tries to blend in albeit unsuccessfully as one of the group turns around and spots her,

"Oh, you must be one of the transfer students, hi."

Alex mumbles a quick "hi" back and rushes away, to the confusion of the other students.

As soon as she rounds the corner the reality of how many students are whispering about the 'new kids' makes Alex realize just how hard this first day is actually going to be.

All she could think is, Forks is gonna suck isn't it?

 _... And then, school happened._

Penelope noticed how the bickering and whispering about her and some other person being new and whatever hasn't stopped.

She lets out a big depressed sigh because of this. Good thing the girl knows how to shut out the whole world and whatever the world is talking about with a simple gadget called, Headphones.

She takes out her beloved dark blue coloured BEATS, and wears them, putting her mp3 onto the MAX volume.

Currently listening to Pink's "Raise your glass" she starts walking pass the crowd of students who are looking at the small girl that simply walks right pass them, evading any type of physical contact with everyone like a little ninja.

Unfortunately she's not really a ninja and she bumps into someone, falling down on the floor back first. Her back starts aching immediately after the impact it had with the cold tiles of the school's floor. She sits up, rubbing her back, stretching her arms, and trying to reach the pain that caused her to grunt.

She just noticed the person she bumped into. Her red eyes meeting with blue ones, discovering that she bumped into a girl with long hair and noting how her hair colour is probably similar to the headphones she's wearing.

"The name's Lope. Sorry for bumping into you like that. I'm pretty much deaf with my headphones on. Are you alright?"

As the day progresses Alex struggles to ignore the constant staring and whispers as she tries to make it through all her classes. The most common thing that consistently pops up in the hushed conversations is how unusual she looks, she thinks to herself that perhaps blue hair was a bit of a hindrance when one is attempting to 'blend in' but she was never one to fit in. That is to say, even before her parents passed she always had a way of dressing and acting that set her apart. In fact her blue hair was the only thing on this particular day that didn't follow the current social cues.

Not wanting to be aware of the staring and gossip any longer Alex retreats into her thoughts, a defence mechanism she had _before_ that had become an almost constant state of mind these days. In her thoughts she finds herself sucked into a memory of her first day at school when she was five years old...

 _Her mother holds her hand as they walk up the steps to meet the teacher. Alex is scared, she doesn't know this lady and she definitely does not want her mother to leave her here. The scary teacher lady leans down, she has a kind smile and it soothes Alex's worries slightly. "Hi there Alexis, are you ready to start your first day of school?" The tone of her voice makes Alex like her even more and as the teacher leads her inside the classroom her mother slips away._

That had turned out to be a good day for Alex, the other children had been very nice and included her in their play. She hadn't even noticed that her mother had left until she came to get her at the end of the day. This new school, with no mother, indifferent teachers and no nice kids so far was making her wish that everything from the past few months was merely part of an elaborate and incredibly vivid nightmare. If only, she thinks, if only I could meet one half decent person at this school maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

Suddenly Alex finds herself bumping into something small. And as she falls a flash of red passes her face. Suddenly the most unusual sound Alex has ever heard reaches her ears, seconds later it stops and the small redhead that seems to have been both the person she bumped into and the source of the strange noise, reaches out her hand in the universal indication for a handshake.

The person Lope bumped into is not responding. So she wonders if she bumped her that hard. Thinking about the words to say as they jumble up in her little red head, she settles with something unrelated in the end.

"Food," was the first word that came out of her lips. Wow, she must've been hungry. "What I meant was, maybe I can treat you to some descent food?" She fixes herself up, dusting off her clothes.

"Well? You wanna go out and eat..? This day has been a drag anyways, so why not make something out of this manic Monday! Manic Monday, I said that right... right..?" She offers her hand again, but this time, it's a simple gesture to help her stand up from the ground. "Your name is..?"

A little confused Alex realizes she hasn't eaten all day and mumbles something she hopes is close to asking where the food is, she concludes that the puzzled and slightly amused look on the small girls face must mean otherwise.

Noticing that there is a layer of dust on the underside of her clothes Alex starts to pat it off when she notices the girl start to talk again, asking if she wants to eat out with her.

Alex smiles at her way of speaking and takes the hand that has now been offered to her as a support to stand up. The girl, Lope, smiles and asks her name.

She stands up and brushes the remaining dust off her clothes, she shakes the hand that pulled her up and replies,

"I'm Alexis, but you can call me Alex. You want to go to the mall?"

The red head seems to consider it for just a second before she nods and pulls Alex toward the nearest bus stop, "Got bus money?" she asks over her shoulder. She always has some coins and notes with her so she gives an affirmative and they board the bus to Port Angeles, the nearest mall.

While sitting on the bus Alex thinks of a question that she can ask to get more acquainted with her new friend.

"So Lope eh? Is that short for something?"

Lope turns to her and replies, "Yes, it is short for Penelope, but please don't call me that, just Lope okay?"

She nods and they sit mostly in silence till the bus reaches their destination. They walk into the small shopping centre and head towards a food shop selling pizza.

"FINALLY, FOOD!" Lope looks at Alex with an amused expression.

Both are glad they met someone nice on this pretty crappy day.


	2. Enter Jacob Black

Enter Jacob Black

So chapter 2, still borrowing, pretty sure this was solely done by one of us

Enjoy.

Sunny clouds suddenly turn grey, and the wind starts to pick up from the east. Luckily, Jacob is not affected by this dreadful weather. It's his first day of school, and the rebellious teenager is already complaining about the fact that he has to go to the same school as those... _leeches_. He can already see how great it'll be to babysit those pale looking idiots. He can see it so clearly that he starts to whine more about it than how every country complains about their president.

"Stop complaining and get ready for school," one of Jacob's close friends says, throwing Jacob's clothes at his face. "Besides, you'll never know what FUN thing can happen at school if you don't go~" His sarcastic tone, not really helping Jacob to actually want to go to the leech infested high school.

Jacob snatches the bread before his friend could eat it. The two male adolescents fight for the bread like they're in a zombie apocalypse movie and that is the only bread left in the world, kicking each other, rolling around, punching here and there.

And after 15 minutes of meaningless brawl, Jacob loses.

"Fine, fine!" He exclaims. "I'll go to that damn school," And with that, Jacob Black goes to school.

. . .

Upon entering the school, the annoyed adolescent notices the whispering around him. Students are talking about two transfer students or something. Not like he cares, since there's nothing special about new students unless they are the trouble types that he needs to know about.

Though Jacob seems foreign to this school, he wasn't really new at all. He didn't make any friends, nor did he actually talk to anyone. He was there to make sure certain things do not happen. And if you ask people around if they know anyone that goes by the name Jacob Black, they'll mention that he's this student who is practically anti-social in all bases. He makes a low profile just to be on the safe side.

The bell rings...

Inside English class, a number of students are still talking about the new transfer students. Since Jacob was bored, he listens to his classmates, and starts to gather some information about said students. As he listens, he spots a very noticeable red head that passes by. This particular person seems to fit the info about one of the new students that Jacob has gathered from his classmates: _Red head, small, and smiles a lot._ Though he was only able to get a glimpse of little miss read head, he already knows that this person is one of the new students that are the cause of all the whispering. And then...

...School happened.

Jacob is already pissed about the whole school. Every single student is talking about the transfer students.

 _Is that all they can talk about... it's already getting on my nerves. And I'm not really a patient person to begin with._ He walks pass the bickering crowd as he spots the little red head once more, ignoring the world as she listens to her headphones. Jacob's eyes subconsciously follow the transfer student as she suddenly disappears in the corner of his eyes.

Without noticing, he suddenly felt a strange chill run down his spine.

"Edward," He turns around to find the last person he wanted to see. Edward Cullen, every girl's dream boy, mister popular, romantic... _white sissy girlie, gay... gay...homosexual_. He glares at him as he starts walking away from the beloved prince of leeches.

But alas, school is finished, and it holds no more importance to Jacob. So, he leaves the darn place.

The mall, a place he goes to when he feels like it. Since it's a bit far, Jacob seldom goes to the mall, but his day sucks so bad, he needs to do something to recover from it. The only thing that actually made the day interesting was the red head girl he saw.

"Wait, what?" He scratches his head, wondering why he thought of that little girl whose height can rival with an elementary student. Thinking about her and then speak of the devil, there she is again!

He finds her eating with another strange looking person. Dark blue haired friend who seems to be the polar opposite of the red haired girl he keeps seeing that day.

 _ **What a strange day.**_

The sound of shattering glass was all he remembers before he lost consciousness.

 _What in the world..?_ His vision slowly disappears as the last thing he sees is... _red._

 _Wake up! Wake up! Hey, stay with me dammit!_

The voice slowly fades away... into silence.

How did it end up like this? Lope was having fun, eating with someone that is not an idiot, and a very interesting person that she has taken a liking to. Alexis might probably be the best thing that happened to her in Forks so far.

Joyously eating with her newfound friend, the petit girl mercilessly devours 5 meals in a row. She burps to show appreciation for a good and satisfying meal. Lope wonders if her new friend thinks of her badly after she ate so much. She really loves to eat, no doubt about that, but some people think it's rude or not something they would like to see in a girl.

"Uhmm... you're not disgusted... are you?" she asks her.

But Alexis simply shakes her head, as she eats slowly, "No, not at all."

The lively girl then smiles at that as she raises her hand to order her next round. But as she raises her arm, she notices a young man looking at her. The guy was tall, his biceps giving the impression that he probably works out, but that hair is just way too long.

"Hey Alex," She catches her friend's attention, "Look at that guy over there..." She points at the strange young man who seems to be looking at her.

Broken glass is flying everywhere, as Lope watches the young man from earlier cover her from the sharp objects.

One thing after another, Lope's memory bank about what's happening is distributed into 3 parts.

...One, _she notices this guy looking at her._

...Two, _something seems to have destroyed the window beside them while they were eating._

...Three, _the guy protected her._

Weird.

Jacob opens his eyes.

 _White... so white... Am I dead..? Red... eyes..._

He has regained his consciousness, and his eyes turning from the white ceiling to those red eyes.

"You're awake! Finally, sheesh! All that in my first day of school." Lope sighs in relief.

It's the red head girl whom he'd last seen inside the pizza parlour with her blue haired friend.

"You... alright..?" She asked him.

"What happened..?" Jacob rubs his aching head, feeling this medicated patch attached to his cheek.

"From what I heard, you saved me. That's it," She lowers her head, "But to be honest, I don't know what really happened. But you got hurt the most... so, sorry about that."

"Nah, don't worry about it. At least I saved your cute face." Jacob smiles as he turns look at the petit figure sitting near his hospital bed. The girl suddenly turns red, as she sends a fast punch, but fails. Jacob easily met her fist with his right hand, holding it firmly,

"Too slow~"

Lope escapes from the firm grip of the guy who saved her, and is now flirting with her. She stands up and heads out. But before leaving the young man, she turns around with a very flustered face, painted with embarrassment,

"Don't ever come near me again!" She slams the door.


	3. Enter Edward Cullen

Nother chapter, owned by, not us that's for sure. Again, singular author throughout this chapter. If you are still here, Enjoy! Enter Edward Cullen

The forest is silent, all the creatures around have registered the impending danger that the Cullen family represents. The small animals need not have worried however as the quarry of vampires tends to be of the larger more aggressive size. High in the Canadian Rockies, a mountain lion stretches out on a flat-topped boulder soaking up the sparse sun, her ear twitches as a twig snaps to the right of her perch. An instant later the majestic mammal is laying on the ground beside a blood spotted boulder as a bronze mop of hair lingers over her jugular.

Edward moves away from his latest kill, mountain lions are his favourite meal but he always liked to watch them for a while before attacking. Unfortunately for him this particular female was exceptionally alert. Some miles to the east he hears a grizzly growl in aggravation, he smiles recognising the sound of Emmett hunting down his favourite meal. It is one of the occasions when a whole week of sunny days prevents the younger looking Cullens from attending school so the whole Cullen Clan headed up to the Rockies for a week long hunting trip. Edward always hunts well out of thought range from the rest of his 'family' as this is the only time he can ever experience total mental silence. He always uses his hunting time to 'think his own thoughts' and that usually ends up with him in a brooding state of mind anyway but it lets him regroup before being bombarded with the pointless and never ending thoughts of the students at Forks high school, home of the Spartans.

Two days later and Edward finds himself first to the delegated meeting place, as usual, he always was a lot faster than the rest. Next to turn up are Alice and Jasper, the two newest Cullens. They are married and both have special vampire abilities, Alice can experience visions of the future and Jasper empathically reads peoples emotions as well as being able to manipulate others emotions at will. As they reach Edward he looks to Alice and sees that she is indeed in the process of answering a question he has yet to ask,

"No Edward I did not have any important visions… and that is none of your business!" She punctuates the end of her sentence by sticking out her tongue in his direction.

Just as he is about to retaliate Esme, the 'mother' of their family jumps through a nearby bush, closely followed by her husband Carlisle,

"Everyone is satisfied I hope?" Her light inquisition is met with a chorus of "Yes Esme" and it brings a small smile to her heart shaped face.

Some hours later and after a prompting or two Emmett comes bursting in with Rosalie towed by the hand a giant grin on his face,

"Ugh, FINALLY! What took you so long Emmett?" Alice asks with a knowing but largely frustrated look on her pixie like face. The only response is that his grin widens and he jumps into his large jeep now towing Rosalie along with him.

The trip home is filled with everyone recounting their catches and telling of any other interesting things that may have happened in the last week or so up traversing the mountains. Not that they hadn't done that before but it was always fun to see who had the most interesting or funny story to tell.

The next week arrives and its clouds and rain all week, one of the reasons they are living in Forks to begin with.

 _Oh no my nail chipped! Maybe if I get flowers first. But then I have to go to the store and homework… I wish he would ask me out… EDWARD! Calling Edward do you read me?_

Emmett's loud mental voice pulls Edward out of the tangle of thoughts that are floating around the cafeteria of their high school,

"What Emmett?" his words and too fast and low for a human to hear but the large vampire across the table hears fine,

 _How many girls want you right now?_

The question is meant to embarrass him but sadly he has become accustomed to thoughts of that type about him and his siblings. One thing he has noticed today is that there are so many thoughts around the same topic and for a bunch of teenagers that's not easy to do, the only reason that over half the student population of Forks high would be thinking about the same thing is that either a field trip is being planned or there are going to be new students attending the small town school. Apparently in this case the latter applies more accurately meaning that Forks' population is about to expand.

The whole week one of the main topics of conversation are the two new students that will be transferring to the school, no one knows their names but apparently they are both from overseas. Edward wonders if Alice has seen anything pertaining to the new students, but if she had seen anything of importance they would all know about it.

The closer the day of arrival becomes the more students that seem to be joining in the speculation, yet they really know nothing about these people already they have been judged and put into categories. He can only assume that was the case before they arrived. He felt a bit sorry for these two innocent people who were going to be thrust into a new town with new people that have practically already made their minds up on their personalities, for goodness sake they didn't even know what gender these students would be!

Edward could only hope that the two students would meet each other and become friends so that they would have at least one other person who understood what they were going through.

Thanks to the frantic thoughts of the students all around him Edward was aware that the day had finally come for the transfer students to start school, according to the rumour mill there have been sightings of the new students and they are both female. To the utter disappointment of the entire female population of the school, both are apparently reasonably fortunate looking and both have unusually bright hair colours. None of the Cullens seem to be the least bit interested that they will no longer be the 'new kids' and that's because they don't care. The less attention they have on them the better, less people to get close to finding out they aren't human.

Edward spends his whole day being bombarded with images of these two girls from every imaginable angle and finds that he is impressed by their seeming dislike of all the attention that is being forced on them. One of them, a small redhead who could rival Alice in a pixie look-a-like contest seems to be interested in one thing, getting out of school as fast as she possibly can. The other a taller girl with a cascade of midnight blue hair seems to just want to be invisible; she skirts around large groups and avoids people in general when she can.

Near the end of the day when classes are changing for the last time the two girls head on a collision course, both zoned out in one way or another and they end up on the ground. Edward being the gentleman that he is attempts to help, but realises that this is the perfect opportunity for the girls to meet and begin a friendship. Their exchange is short but the result is that they make plans to get some food at the only mall in the vicinity.

Unfortunately for Edward this means that when Alice asks him to go to the mall he accepts, wondering if he will see the bright haired pair in the mall someplace. As Alice drags him from store to store he keeps his eyes out for flashes of blue, or red, but mostly blue. He didn't catch many thoughts from the girls themselves but the ones he had heard from the blue haired girl, Alexis her name was, they had been very interesting. The redhead, Penelope, her thoughts had been more on the typical side yet still intriguing. This pair could be one to watch out for.

Suddenly he spots them, blue and red sitting at a table next to the window at one of the restaurants in the overcrowded mall. He decides to listen in on what they are saying,

 _Penelope lets loose a monster burp after finishing her fifth plate in the last hour. Suddenly a guilty look enters her face as she turns to Alexis,_ _"Uhmm... you're not disgusted... are you?" She asks worried, but Alexis simply shakes her head with a small smile on her face "no, not at all" she says, and delicately places a bite of food from her_ first _plate into her mouth_.

Edward chuckles lightly at their conversation, they begin talking again but he tries not to listen. Suddenly the smashing of glass fills his ears and he looks over to see a shape hovering over Penelope's head shielding her from a shower of broken glass. He recognises the boy as Jacob Black, a La Push resident that was suspended from the reservation school and is currently attending Forks high until further notice. Edward worriedly searches for Alexis but realises that the glass exploded in the direction of Penelope and thanks to Jacob both Alexis and Penelope are unharmed. Unable to help himself Edward rushes towards the scene and begins to help Alexis and Penelope move a now unconscious Jacob to a safer, less glass-covered surface of the mall floor while they wait for the paramedics to arrive.

After briefly introducing himself to Alexis, or Alex as she told him to call her, Edward removes himself from the crowded area around where Jacob has just been placed in an ambulance. Penelope, or Lope as Alex introduces her, is insistent that she goes to visit her rescuer in hospital.

So with Alex in tow she departs, leaving Edward in the mall to wonder what exactly those girls are going to get up to in Forks.


	4. The Awakening

Mort Chrono

23

Another day another chapter, bit of a longer one for ya

Still not ours, still two authors etc…enjoy!

Chapter 4: "The Awakening"

 **Under the night sky, a dark figure emerges from the sea. The tall shadow walks** **up to** **the shore** **wearing** **an evil grin on its face. This figure then disappears into the night where no one knows who or what has come to the small town of Forks.**

Charlie Swan is a simple man who used to see his daughter once a year but no more. Now he lives alone in the same house with the same job as chief of the law enforcement in the small town of Forks, WA. It was a simple ordinary job, until today that is.

"What have we got here boys?" Chief Swan asks, his deputies all begin rattling off details at the same time, "Whoa, whoa one person at a time."

One of the older deputies' steps forward, "Looks like a planned attack Chief," he starts. "A couple of teenage girls were sitting by the window when the glass suddenly breaks. The thing is Chief. There is no sign that an object was the cause it's as if it just broke by itself. Plus nobody saw anyone throwing anything."

Charlie shakes his head, "So what you're saying is, we got nothing. What about the girls?"

The deputy shifts his eyes, "We don't know sir. They were gone before officers arrived at the scene."

Knowing this is going to be a long case, Charlie just sighs, "Alright boys let's see if we can find anything that actually makes sense..."

 _...Alex_

Alex sits in front of her bedroom mirror, the trip to the mall with her new friend was very strange and she is worried for Lope's safety. The glass shattering had been way too freaky; she doesn't think that it could possibly have been anything but a person yet there was no evidence of an object being thrown through the window.

Sighing Alex gets up and finishes readying herself for school, she knows the likelihood of seeing Lope is not good since they have no corresponding classes in their schedules. Suddenly she thinks back to the other day, just before the glass had smashed causing a scene of chaos Alex had spotted the most interesting looking guy at one of the shops opposite the restaurant they had been in. She thought he might have been looking there way but it all happened so fast, then the kid that had saved Lope's life had to be rushed to a hospital with multiple lacerations, lucky Lope didn't get hit because with her small stature the injuries could have been much worse.

Hearing the beep of her Aunt's car Alex puts the last touches of her blue eyeliner on before rushing outside to head off to the monotony and basic hellishness of school. She wonders in the back of her mind if she will see the bronze haired guy from the mall, she wasn't really paying attention but she thinks he might have been in some of her classes.

 _...Lope_

Recently, Lope was attacked in the Pizza Parlour as she was enjoying a meal with her newfound friend Alex. Luckily, she was unharmed because of a certain guy who saved her, Jacob. After that incident, Lope would go back to school.

A school filled with nosy students who just heard about the Pizza Parlour incident. Gossip spreads fast especially around a small town like Forks, and she hopes that no one will ask her about it.

She isn't really good with explaining herself to other people, and she worries that they might interpret what she says into something different from what she is trying to say. As hard as it is, she still needs to go to school, even if she doesn't want to.

Her parents are the same, still not coming home, and still leaving their daughter alone in the old house they live in,

Well,

 _...she lives in._

… _Alex_

As soon as she gets to her first class Alex spots the bronze mop of hair from the other day, _Wow it's that guy, I must need to work on my observation skills,_ as the thought finishes the mop turns to reveal the sculpted face of its owner. He is wearing a smirk as if he could hear what she was thinking. Slightly put off by the exchange Alex moves quickly to her seat across the room. Throughout the class she notices more and more how much this boy seems to be watching her.

As the class ends Alex is exiting the room at the same time as the guy and she decides to confront him, "Excuse me but do I know you?"

The boy turns towards her and after a brief look of panic crosses his face his sculpted features form a smirk. "Ah, no. My name is Edward. It's nice to meet you."

Although Alex is thoroughly confused she attempts to be polite, "Um, hi? Nice to meet you too." Plastering a smile on her face she then turns and rushes to her next class.

Edward stares after her with a curious expression, her thoughts are rather abnormal for a teenage girl and he finds the fact that she hasn't instantly fallen for him a great relief.

Meeting up with Alice, Edward notices that she is blocking her thoughts, "What are you hiding Alice?" She merely smiles and skips away to her next class, which, to Edward's slight irritation is not the same as his.

As the day drags on Alex realises that Edward is actually in at least half of her classes and that he seems to have taken an interest in her as she keeps catching him looking her way and even when he was nowhere near her Alex still has the feeling she is being watched.

… _Lope_

Amazingly, she managed to avoid any conversations with students, an advantage of being a small person. She hurriedly gets to class, leaves class, and gets to her next class. It was simple, but then again, school is all about socializing. So you are bound to socialize one way or another. ^involves a lot of

And that is exactly what she has to go through in her History class.

"Ok class, please sit down. I have good news! A rare event is about to occur three days from now! And I have decided to pair you up so you can complete some field research on the upcoming Red Moon." Ms. Dorith explained joyously to her class as she starts partnering people up.

"I hope I get to be Edward's partner~" A girl behind Lope says in an overly excited voice.

"Ms. Dorith! Pair me up with Edward!" Said another girl in her class.

"No me!" Exclaimed the next girl.

"ME! ME! ME! ME! ME! ME!"

And another, and another... every girl in the class volunteers herself except Lope who is practically dozing off.

One thing is for sure, it seems that every female in the room wants this guy Edward, like he's a piece of meat.

"Edward and Penelope, you guys are going to be a team." Ms. Dorith exclaims.

This wakes Lope up as she feels those deadly stares directed to her. So she looks around to see why they want her dead.

"Oh," she said with a disheartened tone.

The guy beside her was drop dead gorgeous, but was sadly not her type since he looked way too perfect and that is just weird. That and he looked rather pale. _He looks waaaaay too pale. Like the_ _people_ _you see inside a coffin pale. Is he dead? He looks dead. Oh shit, he must be a zombie._ She looks at him like she's trying to figure something out with her mind while the Edward guy is looking back at her with a smirk as if he was amused. _All right then, fr_ _om_ _now on, I'm calling him zombie-dude._ She makes a mental nod to herself.

The bell rings and Lope waits for the rest of her classmates to leave before going to Edward, looking up to the tall pale looking guy. _Why is everyone taller than me? Wait! Focus Lope focus!_

"About the field research..." She starts.

"What about it?" He replies with a kind non-threatening tone.

"Well, I was thinking that maybe we can just do the research individually and then meet up on the third day for the field-thing," She doesn't make eye contact. _This guy makes me nervous. Why is that? This is so weird._

He chuckles which only made the little red head step back.

"Oh sorry about that," he smiles at her again, "Sure, why not? But where should we meet?"

"My house," She looks up to him and leaves without letting Edward to reply about it.

She leaves the room without looking back. Her mind is already on its way home, spacing out as she bumps into someone, which seems to happen a lot.

"Ouch! Am I that small?" She looks up to find, _no one_.

 _Weird... am I bumping into air now? Great... that's just great Lope, go bump into air why don't cha?_ She puffs her cheeks and continues her journey back to her house.

Edward was apparently present when she bumped into a stranger who disappeared which is odd. So Edward ends up following Lope, just to make sure she's able to get home safe. He was already having this bad feeling with what happened in the pizza parlour, and now this guy bumps into Lope and disappears.

It seems like someone or something is after the redhead.

He just hopes that miss red head still has her head the next time he meets her. It would be troublesome to have a headless research partner.

… _Alex_

By the time she gets home Alex begins to feel a bit paranoid, what if someone actually is watching her? _No, not likely. I really have to think realistically, why would someone bother following me?_ She laughs softly to herself, shaking her head she moves inside the house to complete some homework and generally carry out evening tasks.

In the woods across from Alex's house a small silver cell phone rings, the ringing is silenced as the phone is flipped open and brought to the ear of its owner.

"Dude, stalker much? Mum says you got to get home man. I'm sure your girlfriend will be there tomorrow." The speaker is most obviously trying to get a reaction, but the desired result is not achieved as the cell owner answers calmly,

"Fine, I'll be back in ten minutes."

The response has purposely ignored the jibes and closing the phone the individual begins walking towards a silver Volvo parked discretely a hundred yards from their current position. Seconds later the Volvo speeds away, leaving behind a groove in the curb grass.

… _Lope_

On her way home, she bumps into someone.

Pent up from bumping into people way too many times made her shout in remorse.

"Watch where you're going!?" She huffs and puffs, glaring at the person she bumped into for the nth time.

To the girl's surprise, it was Jacob, the guy who saved her in the Pizza place.

"You!?" She immediately stands up and steps 3 feet away from him.

Jacob, who just realized that the person he just bumped into was Lope, snickers at the fact that the girl's face is as red as her hair and eyes.

"If it isn't miss loud mouth that I saved yesterday," He provokes Lope with a smirk.

"Wipe that stupid smirk off your stupid face." She glares at him.

Jacob fixes himself before bursting into laughter with her witty remarks.

"What's so funny?" She blushes furiously as she puffs her cheeks some more.

"You still amaze me, that's all." He replies, sending off that cutest smile, showing off his pearly white teeth which only made Lope look away before her head gets any funny ideas about liking this guy when she hates his guts.

"I don't think you'll apologize, so I'll be leaving." Lope starts to walk away from Jacob. After she takes five steps away from him, she stops.

She feels an odd presence nearby. Her eyes shift from left to right, looking for the source, landing on a man a few feet away from her. Red eyes widen as she sees the face of the man, distorted, blurry and smiling right back at her.

And then,

 **...nothing.**

 _A very warm feeling... as if she was floating._

 _Memories of her childhood come back to her in a sea of events. Both of her parents seem to always be there with her, never leaving her side. Of course, that doesn't happen anymore. Ever since her older brother died, they started to become distant. And she just got used to them not being there anymore._

 _Her brother, she can't remember him that much. She remembers that he always carries her on his back and she would nuzzle against his warmth._

She opens her eyes lazily as she slowly comes back to her senses. It seems that someone is carrying her on his back. Lope embraces the warmth with her arms, still drifting back and forth from her dreams.

"You awake now?" says a gentle and caring voice.

"No..." She replies with a heavy tone.

"Well, if you plan on riding on my back all the way to your house, then you better tell me where you live so I can take you there." The voice of a cheery person is beginning to comfort the troubled maiden.

Lope then realized that the man carrying her is none other than Jacob, as she suddenly struggles to get down from his back. "Put me down!"

"How about thank you?" He asked in a light tone.

"How about~~~No!" She replies.

"Well I didn't expect a thank you from you anyways," Jacob puts down the kid-sized girl.

Lope is at a loss for words. She can't even look up at Jacob to thank him for not leaving her alone when she seems to have lost her consciousness. He was even kind enough to carry her until she woke up. She wants to say something, but her pride would not allow her to do so, making her kick him in the shin instead and run off like a kid. Then she stops and turns around, sticking her tongue as she exclaims,

"You better not expect anything from me!"

Lope snickers about the fact that she really acts like a kid. Thanking Jacob with a big grin on her face before turning around and running back home.

Jacob laughs at the girl's weird way of thanking him. Even though she didn't say it out loud, he knows she was very thankful to him for some odd reason. It must be the way her smile seems brighter, he thought.

"That midget," he murmurs to himself, smiling at the thought of the strangest girl he's met so far, and heads back to La Push.

… _Alex_

That night Alex dreams of a pair of golden eyes, they follow her every move as she attempts to evade the piercing stare. The eyes begin to multiply surrounding her in an ever-shrinking space, closing in as if to capture her in a cage of eyes…

Alex gasps awake, sweat matting her long hair and sticking the material of her nightclothes to her skin. She doesn't quite remember the dream but one detail is engrained in her memory, the eyes, they were exactly the same as Edward's. Could her paranoia from the previous day have caused the strange images in her subconscious? She shakes her head; luckily it is already late enough for her to begin getting ready for school. A couple hours later and she is on her way to her first class avoiding eye contact with her new acquaintance she moves straight to her seat and hopes that they will not have to talk. The class passes smoothly; as Alex leaves she lets out a sigh knowing her next two classes at least don't include the handsome redhead and his dream haunting eyes.

… _Lope_

The next day, Lope arrives in school, running for her life.

She stops in the middle of a crowd of gossiping students. After catching her breath, she runs inside the girl's bathroom and vomits in one of the cubicles.

She turns pale after vomiting, losing her balance as she falls to the ground headfirst.

… _Alex_

Walking into her next class Alex sits down in her assigned seat, yesterday the chair next to her had been empty but today the boy who had protected Lope from the glass was sitting there. _Good_ Alex thinks, _He must not have been injured too badly_. She is relieved that the boy was not injured worse, suddenly she wonders what happened when Lope visited him in the hospital she hadn't gone along as her friend lived reasonably far away and they had to catch different buses, hoping to be able to get together again but not seeing it happening any time soon they had exchanged numbers and parted ways.

She hadn't found time to contact the feisty redhead but she hoped they could get together in the next few days, their conversation had been light and fun convincing Alex that they could be good friends easily.

The next class was Edward free but after her lunch break Alex knew she would be in the one class where she had to sit right next to him and unsure if that means interaction, she is rather anxious.

Sighing as she leaves the cafeteria Alex wishes she and Lope could have at least had their lunch hour together, now she has to spend the next hour sitting next to the guy she is almost certain has been following her around. Could it get worse?

Yes, because as soon as the class starts Edward turns to her with a charming smile on his face that gives her the creeps. Thoughts run through her head in a series of possible situations this could lead to… _he ends up taking her into the forest and sacrificing her to his gods…he gets into her life and massacres her family…on the next full moon he transforms into a rabid werewolf and bites her face off…_ she shivers, from the corner of her eye she notices Edward has lost his 'charming' smile and now has a rather put out look on his face. Hoping that this means she will be left to herself Alex begins to complete some of the work the teacher has just assigned them.

… _Lope_

 _...it seems she arrived_ _at the_ _school in this state, no one knows who she was running from._

 _A wild animal maybe..?_

 _No... I don't think so._

 _Well, she seems stable now, and it doesn't look like she'll be waking up anytime soon. I'll tell her teachers that she's recovering here and that she can't attend any of her class until she's_ _recovered_ _._

 _Did you call her parents?_

 _I did, but they don't seem like they care that much. You think this girl is always like this? It sounded like her parents are not concerned... maybe they are used to this type of thing._

Lope slowly regains consciousness as she searches for the voices she is hearing. It's the nurse and Ms. Dorith, her History teacher who seems to be talking about her bathroom incident. She sits up to look outside the window, trying to recall why on earth she was running for her life

Suddenly, she looks down the window to see someone looking at her. Her breath starts to shorten, her heart beats faster, her pupils dilated and she shrieks in fear.

… _Alex_

Half way through the class Edward turns to her again, his face is void of any overly disturbing expressions.

"Hi there, um…last time we met I didn't catch your name?" Although the question is innocent she has developed an irrational fear of this odd bronze haired boy, but being rude is against her instincts so she replies politely,

"Oh sorry, my name is Alexis…" not knowing what else to say she simply sits in the awkward silence wondering if he will speak again.

He does, "So you are new in Forks, what brings you here?" Although she doesn't know this person and he tends to send uncomfortable shivers down her spine Alex suddenly feels the urge to tell him about her parents, after hesitating she starts from the beginning…

 _Most of her life Alex's parents had been around, they were always at school events and sports games if she had them, the kind of parents some people can only dream of having. But after she turned ten it was like a switch was flipped, they began going on work trips more and more. When they were home they always seemed edgy like something horrible might suddenly happen, that was how it went for the next five years. Then one day they didn't come home from a trip. The police turned up at her door told her they'd been killed in a car crash and brought her to her first temporary home. Going from place to place could have been worse but it was made unbearable by the fact that she would never see her parents again, that blinding smile that her mother always gave her when she did something right or new, the spinning hugs from her father when her team won a sports game. She doesn't play sports anymore, doesn't try anything new because it hurts too much. Although her Aunt and Uncle are trying... they just don't understand, she just can't…_

Suddenly Alex snaps back to reality, Edward is looking at her with pity in his eyes and she hates it. Angered by his expression she irrationally feels the need to erase the feeling from his face,

"Just don't, I don't need your pity." She spits the words at him then turns to the front of the class hoping he will get the hint that their conversation is over. 

By the end of the class she begins to feel guilty, what exactly had he done? Asked about why she came to Forks, she hadn't been forced to tell him her life story and she most certainly hadn't she been justified in her reaction. When you tell people a sad story they will feel sad for you, yet the feeling of anger had been almost instantaneous and why? She still doesn't really know.

With these thoughts in her head Alex catches up to Edward in the corridor intent on at least apologising, "Edward please wait?" she doesn't call out very loud for fear of drawing attention but he seems to hear her as he stops and moves to the side of the corridor to get out of the passing traffic. When she reaches him he doesn't speak, simply looking at her with a strange almost smile uplifting one side of his mouth.

"I…I just wanted to apologise, the way I bit your head off in there wasn't called for and, I'm sorry." She apprehensively awaits his reply, realising that he has no real reason to forgive her snappish attitude.

"It's fine, I get not wanting sympathy. I didn't mean to upset you; if I'm honest I would like to get to know you better. If that's alright?"

Alex just stands there stunned, was he interested in her? She doesn't know if that would be a good or bad thing and yet she is almost happy so it must be good. Then it sets her thinking about the people she has met, if Edward became her friend that would make two and he seemed nice enough if she ignored her seemingly instinctual fear of him.

She begins walking and he follows, "I think that would be nice" smiling, she feels shy suddenly and turns to gouge his reaction.

There is a moment of silence; Edward seems to be thinking of how to word his response and there is the tiniest crease between his eyebrows that she has a sudden urge to call cute.

He looks towards her then as if he heard what she was thinking and it must have helped him decide on his answer, "good," he smiles his creepy charming smile, "Then we can sit together at lunch tomorrow."

Thinking of this makes her think that she should have noticed they had the same lunch hour and then she remembers the group at a far table that seemed to all look similar, she hadn't paid them very much attention but there may have been bronze in the mixture of blond and black.

"What about the people you sit with already? Won't they mind?"

A short chuckle escapes his lips as he considers this, "they won't mind, I promise." With a less charming, softer smile he indicates that they have reached her next class before moving off to attend his own.

Alex lets loose a small sigh, then gasps sharply as she catches herself, this is not going to be anything. And she almost believes her own thought.

At the start of the day Alex would have been glad that in only one of the classes they shared Edward was seated next to her, but after their interaction she is almost saddened by the thought. _Strange, how much can change in one conversation._ By the time she gets home Alex begins to wonder if she is developing a crush on Edward, ever since their little conversation and him making lunch plans she seems to be thinking about him ever so much. She shakes her head, it's not possible, just friends. Then she moves through the door to complete her homework and do her assigned chores.

… _Lope_

 _Are you awake now..?_

Lope wakes up to a loud boom of thunder...

She's in the living room of her house.

It seems like she overslept big time and she never even left her house in the first place. The fact that she went to school running, then fainting, and later when she woke up in the nurse's office...

...All of it was just a dream.

 _It was just a horrible, strange, mind-boggling nightmare._

"A thunderstorm?"

She looks out of the window to see it raining cats and dogs outside. Then her eyes wander around the still empty house.

"...still alone,"

… _Alex_

Lying in bed that night Alexis drifts off to sleep with thoughts of handsome boys and smashing glass circling around in her head.

She finds herself walking down a forest path, the trees on either side are bent over and they create a dark tunnel. As sounds of birds and other small creatures cease she hears a sound off to her left. Suddenly twigs are snapping and the sound is moving closer a flash then swirling lights, strange images of people wearing matching cloaks gathering in a hidden castle many years ago. Another flash…

Alex's eyes fly open, her mind in confusion from the abnormal dream. Once her breathing is back to normal she sits up in her bed, none of the images make sense to her anymore as if some part of her subconscious mind is trying to alert her to something she is currently not consciously aware of. She drifts back into a restless sleep hoping that her subconscious will leave her be.

. . .

She wakes up in the morning feeling like she didn't sleep at all, sluggishly getting ready for school she manages to zip her hair in her jacket and put her shoes on backwards.

When she finally arrives at school Alexis is already sensing that this will be a bad day, she really hopes she is wrong.

The moment she reaches her first class, Edward is already there, and seeing him sends a strangely warm feeling through her, by the time she sits down the feeling that the day is going to suck has lifted and this scares her. To Alex's relief Edward doesn't begin a conversation straight away giving her time to sort through her hectic thoughts, why did seeing him make her feel calm? Had she developed feelings for him that quickly? No, she decides that the only reason seeing Edward calmed her frustration was because he is the second person in this school that wasn't obsessed with the fact that she was new, someone she thought could be called a friend. Yes he had asked about why she was here but he had never pressed for more information, in fact she had probably over shared with her story. Then he had not been too upset over her reaction to his sympathy, happy that she had rationalised her reaction to seeing that mop of wild bronze hair she sits back and wonders if Edward will start a conversation at all today.

He doesn't, not in that class at least. Then she has the class with Lope's guardian angel, he remains quiet and keeps to himself. So much so that Alex almost starts a conversation herself, just to eliminate the oppressing silence. Halfway through the class however the decision is taken from her when the teacher announces that the person they are sitting next to is going to be their partner for a weeklong project they are starting today, so they have to begin the planning for the rest of the class. Feeling awkward Alex suddenly loses the urge to start any conversation and luckily the broody stranger doesn't seem to mind, he writes down some notes which she discretely adds to on her own paper and by the end of the class they have compiled a two part plan.

"Okay class, I expect you to arrange meetings in your own time to get this done. Maybe you will make a new friend," Half the class cringes while some of the girls in pairs with guys begin to get scheming looks on their painted faces.

Alex turns to her partner, "Well if we're going to be working together at least we should exchange names so, hi, my name is Alex" she holds her hand out and is surprised when the gesture is reciprocated.

"Jacob"

Well it's a start, she thinks, seconds before she opens her mouth to speak, Jacob continues.

"Would you mind coming to my place? It would just be easier, I live in La Push on the rez." Alex tries to figure out if she knows where that is, then she decides it doesn't matter she needs to get to know the place anyway.

"Yeah fine with me, when?" he ponders for a moment before seeming to decide.

"How about tonight? Earlier we do it the sooner it gets finished right?"

She nods, "Okay, I'll bring some paper and stuff and you can find a piece of cardboard. Sound good?"

He nods distractedly "sure sure, here's my address" he hands her a piece of paper and then the class is over and it's time for lunch.

… _Lope_

Penelope is barely surviving her class, dozing off as the teacher in front talks about how her relationship ended back when she was in high school. Crying over the fact that her boyfriend cheated on her then and other things THAT ARE NOT RELATED to Math.

So the red head falls asleep, deciding its best to just conserve energy than listen to her teacher's awful love story

As she drifts into her sleep, she thinks about Alex, wondering how her midnight blue haired friend is doing right about now. _I wonder how Alex is doing? I bet she's not listening to some sappy love story like I am right now._ She sighs to herself. _I hope we can see each other again... and all the time. If only you can change classes so I can change my schedule to match hers. That way we can be classmates and eat lunch together and ignore the rest of the school together... other fun stuff._ Lope looks outside to see the cloudy skies of Forks.

"I wish something would happen today that doesn't involve life threatening situations," She mumbles to herself, "Something good... please universe...please..."

Then she hides behind her Math book and goes to sleep.

… _Alex_

By the time Alex gets to lunch she has a feeling Edward took her reaction yesterday more seriously than she had thought, then she wonders if that means she will be sitting alone again, if only Lope's schedule matched up. Oh well, she is used to it even at her old school she was a bit of a loner, yet the thought that Edward doesn't want to have lunch with her actually causes her a sad feeling. She looks up from her lunch when she notices someone is standing beside her, _speak of the devil…well think_ Edward smirks before indicating the opposite seat on the table with a tilt of his head.

"Is this seat taken?"

Ignoring the totally obvious nature of the question Alexis answers anyway, "No, you can sit if you want" she shrugs, surprised by how much it would bother her if he didn't. _Oh dear god I'm becoming a damsel!_ He sits and places a tray of food onto the table across from hers, feeling awkward due to the nature of her thoughts Alex decides to allow Edward to initiate the conversation.

Alex is halfway through a plum by the time that Edward speaks, "So, how have you found Forks so far?" She truly doesn't know how to answer this question, she can't say 'Horrible, but you made it better' but if she said it's been 'good' that would be a lie and she has a feeling he would catch it.

"Bearable" deciding that is all that needs saying she awaits his reply.

"Well hopefully it will get better then."

She nods, "I think it will, all that needs to happen is for me to go out with a friend or two. I always feel better once I've spent some time with some cool people." Now she is smiling cheekily at him, his resulting grin is the least frightening she thinks she has seen on him yet. They spend the rest of the lunch hour talking about the most random things they can think of, well things Alex can think of Edward sits there with an amused almost dazed look on his face, then the bell goes and their bubble is burst.

"We have to go to class now don't we?" she asks, knowing she sounds like a lovesick puppy but unable to care as much as she would like. What happened to not immediately crushing? She thinks, and then dismisses the thought. She simply had a nice lunch with a friend.

As they are walking out of the cafeteria on their way to the next class Alex crashes into a small person with red hair, she grabs the person with one hand and Edwards (rock hard) arm with the other,

"Oh my goodness I'm sorry!" She looks up to find herself face to air with Lope, tilting her head down to make eye contact she smiles.

"Long time no see," Lope laughs, "Yeah, sucks that our schedules don't match. We really have to organise something for the weekend or sometime."

Alex agrees enthusiastically, "Definitely! How about this weekend? So how are you since the glass incident?" A small flash of fear crosses her face but Lope replaces it instantly with a nonchalant expression.

"Fine, it was just a freak accident. Well I will see you around okay? Bye." She rushes away and waves at her friend.

Alex mumbles "goodbye" feeling rather bemused.

… _Lope_

To think that the best thing that happened to Lope is bumping into Alex, heck, she didn't even notice Edward, her history partner, who was right there with her only friend in Forks.

Just as she falls in line to get some food for her ogre-like stomach, someone places a tray on top of her head. She can only think of one person who would dare do this to her, Jacob. She glares at Jacob who returns her deadly stare with a big smile, obviously enjoying the red heads many expressions.

"Do I look like a table to you?" She says, puffing her cheeks.

"No, but you really are small aren't you?"

That earned him a kick in the shin, which brings him to his knees while the petit high school girl puts her tray on Jacobs head this time.

"Not so tall now aren't we mister smiley face~?" She chuckles before removing her tray and leaving Jacob behind.

Mister smiley-face soon stands up and follows Lope. He was the well known antisocial in Forks High. So for him to actually follow someone, let alone talk to her and engage conversation is already a big thing. Their schoolmates watch them as they take a seat on one of the vacant tables.

Lope starts with her pasta while Jacob starts to talk to her, getting to know her even more.

"So, so far I know that you like kicking people—"

"—just you." Lope corrects him.

"Alright, you like kicking me, particularly." He smirks at Lope, "Does that mean I'm special?"

"If you mean retarded, then maybe," She takes a bite of her garlic bread.

They continue exchanging witty remarks as the time passes by and they know nothing about the other. But they knew one thing in the duration of their little lunch break together, is that they enjoy each other's company. Lope won't admit it, but the fact that she stayed there with Jacob is already a big thing. They ended their conversation briefly after the bell rings.

"Will I see you again?" He asked her, hoping that she'll say yes.

"Why not?" She grins mischievously at Jacob, "I got nothing better to do anyways."

And with that, they go to their last class separately.

… _Alex_

The rest of the day goes by swiftly and Alex finds herself back at her Aunt and Uncle's place, there is a slightly beat up but deceptively expensive looking motorbike in the drive and her Aunt comes out the door meeting her halfway there.

"Whose bike Auntie?" Her question causes her Aunt to smile and Alex begins to worry, "Please tell me you did not buy me a bike."

Her Aunts smile drops but only a bit, "We got you a bike, from a friend that doesn't have a use for it anymore and it is our welcome gift to you." She pulls Alex into a hug that she reluctantly accepts, "We know you have had a hard time and we thought it could be made easier with some transport. Your parents told us once that you are into motorcycles, this one was going to be sitting unused and we got a good price. Please accept it, it didn't have a helmet but we got you one for safety."

Tears well up in her eyes as Alex listens to the explanation, "Thank you" she whispers as she hugs her Aunt in earnest, "I have to go to a classmates house for a project can I ride it?" She gets a nod and after switching some of the contents of her bag Alex hoons off down the road to La Push.

… _Lope_

Nothing much happened after lunch for our little red head. She slept through most of the classes since they were boring and she felt like jumping out the window just because of it. Of course she wouldn't because that would hurt like hell.

The bell rings for the last time and she sprints out of the classroom and all the way to the school's gates. Just to make a splendid U-Turn because she totally forgot about meeting her history partner. And as she reaches the school's lobby, there he is the perfect dreamboat and every single girl's ideal boyfriend, Edward Cullen.

"Sup," She says with a two-finger salute.

"Hi?" He looks at her and just smiles like a true gentleman. "Lead the way then."

She just nods at him and starts walking in the direction of her beloved home.

… _Alex_

After having found her way to and been invited to dinner at Jacob Blacks house Alex finds herself in a cosy garage space, "So I vote we do our project on the moon."

Jacob gives her a funny look.

"What? The teacher said any subject that can have a debatable topic around it, so I think the moon because some people think it is a magical orb in the sky or some kind of floating ball of cheese and others are certain it's a giant rock. Plus it's just really beautiful."

He shakes his head, "Cheese? Okay, we can do the moon on one condition…" he pauses.

"Yes?"

An excited glint fills his eyes, "You have to let me look at your bike."

Alex smiles, she knew he was into mechanics. The tool filled garage said it all. She smiles almost evilly at him, "Okay deal."

A half hour later and Alex's new old bike is in the garage with her engine in pieces on the floor, "How am I getting home?" The thought has been worrying her since he began disassembling pieces of her ride.

"No worries, I can have her back in one piece quicker than I can burn toast."

Alex rolls her eyes, "It could potentially take you hours to burn toast and I have to be home before eleven, it is a school night you know?"

Now its Jacobs turn to roll his eyes, "Sure, sure. It's no problem really."

… _Lope_

"If you're done laughing, my house is just beyond this forest." Lope glares at Edward, "If you're scared that your clothes, shoes, and fabulous hair will get dirty, than go fly... or whatever." She enters the woods with a grumpy face.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. I just find it very amusing," He said to her apologetically.

They've been walking for almost half an hour now and they just recently reached the woods that lead to her house.

Before stepping inside the forest, Edward suddenly feels a chill run down his spine, a certain feeling that a guy like him shouldn't have felt at all. He can feel a strong sense of murderous intent somewhere nearby, he follows Lope with his guard up, ready for whatever may happen.

It's already nighttime and both Lope and Edward are still in the woods. The latter is already worried that something might happen to them if they stay in the forest any longer than they already have.

"Are we there yet? It's already dark," asks Edward.

"Yes we're here. I actually live in that tree right over there," She said with a sarcastic tone. Then she just sighs since even she hated how long she has to walk from her place to the school and vice versa. "Don't worry, just a few more minutes and we'll get to my place. Sorry about this."

Edward is a bit shocked that she apologized so he just shake his head a bit, "It's fine. But I'm amazed how you're not afraid of this route. Most girls, or anyone, won't step in this place at night, or at all."

"I guess I'm not most people,"

"That you're not," He looks up at the skies.

"You're not most people too, and I don't mean that as a compliment, so don't get the wrong idea," She pouts. "Plus I saw you with Alex at lunch. I'm telling you right now pretty boy, if you ever so much as do something stupid to Alex, you're dead." She gives him that 'I'm watching' you look.

He just chuckles in response to that, "You must really be close, huh?"

"We just met a few days ago," She shrugs, "But she's the only person I like so far in Forks. The only friend I have so... you should cherish what little you have, right?"

"Mm," He looks at Lope, then back at the forest trail, "That you should."

Later after that small talk, they decided to start with the field research to cover up the time wasted with the long walk they are having.

"Ok then," Edward starts. "I guess we should start talking about the red moon. What have you learned so far?"

Lope stops and turns to Edward, "First of all, the appropriate name is **Blood Moon**."

Edward is now beside Lope as she stretches her hand towards the sky.

"The Blood Moon was said to only happen once every decade, and I learned about more scientific facts about it and some religious mumbo-jumbo. But other than that, they said that it has something to do with _werewolves and vampires_."

Suddenly, the forest begins to grow silent, as an eerie atmosphere surrounds the two high school students.

… _Alex_

Outside the blood moon rises, the time has come…

"Did you hear that?"

Jacob tilts his head, listening, "Nope, I hear nothing. You need to clean your listening disks?" He laughs at his own joke.

The call is strong, it does not cease…

"I wonder what it is," She feels a sudden urge to go outside, getting up she stops when Jacob calls to her.

"Alright I'll start putting it back together, sheesh!" His words seem to snap her out of it but the relief doesn't last long.

The change begins to take control... "Hey, Alex where are you going?" This time she is too far-gone, Jacob begins to follow but she is already out the door. "Alex it's freezing! What are you on?" Your time is up release your past and join the brethren cult at last!

Alex walks slowly into a clear space where the blood moon shines down, casting an eerie red glow on the surrounding earth and causing her skin to look as if it's on fire. Jacob stands a few meters behind her, wary of the sudden change in situation. Alex is aware of nothing but the call of the moon, she feels right at home for the first time in years. She almost feels as though her parents are there, just like they used to be. Jacob shields his eyes as Alex begins to emit a bright light, the light splits into many colours and becomes even brighter, as the light gets brighter Alex is merely a silhouette in the middle of a fallen star. The light flashes brightly once more and disappears.

Alex turns to Jacob, "What happened? Why are we outside?"

… _Lope_

"Lope..?"

" **But there is more to it than you already know vampire..."** Penelope's voice is suddenly changed into something that seems to echo and is spoken by more voices than one.

"What did you just say?"

" **Hundreds and thousands of years ago the brethren stood as the strongest beings on Earth. In history they were called gods and goddesses, in some religions we are called immortals, wizards, witches and the like."**

Edward listens carefully, as he watches the possessed Lope walk, following her just to make sure she's not hurt.

" **The Brethren are a clan with special bloodlines that surpasses every being that has ever walked on Earth. Even the first vampires had sought to have a taste of the blood that flows through our veins but they failed for we are far stronger than they could handle. Other creatures like werewolves, sirens and other beings tried to breed with us to have our bloodline flow through their own kind. But again, it has failed for our bloodline is much more complicated than that."**

"I've lived for so long, why is this the first time I have heard of this?" He asked.

" **You haven't lived long enough then,"** She stops in the middle of a clearing found in the woods. **"But you're asking the right questions vampire. For there are those who hunt us called the Blood Hunters, who are trained to kill us and experiment on us for their own selfish purposes,"** She turns to Edward. **"Before there were 100 of us then there were 10 of us, and each has their own special bloodline that is passed down to the next host when the former carrier has died, in most cases attempting to protect the secrets of our Bloodlines."**

"That means," he has a bad feeling about this.

" **This child's parents are dead, killed by a Blood Hunter, the same hunter who has been hunting the LaMotte family down for generations. But the secret is still safe... that is what's important."**

"Aside from Lope, who else is part of the clan?"

" **Alex. I believe you've met her."**

"...Alex,"

" **Those two girls are the last of our clan,"** Suddenly a beam of red light strikes down on the little red head girl. Chants and whispers surrounds the clearing as the girl is lifted 3 feet from the ground, floating inside the light as two spirit like orbs appear, entering her chest as she glows even more. Markings carve around her skin as it glows a scarlet red before disappearing with the light.

Lope is slowly brought down as the light disappears and her eyes slowly open, "What?"

Edward goes to her, "Lope?"

"Zom..b..ie...bo...y?"

 _Under the hollow Blood Moon of the night, two girls are awakened to their destiny._

 _The Brethren call for deliverance, leaving their burdens to the next generation. Upon which thou fate be sealed in memories... the future holds no mercy._

 _Let them be hunted! Let them be strong! Let their will burn with passion!_

 _Their hearts must hold the hunger for salvation, for thou shall feed in their own souls._

 _Perish the weak will live no more! Feast with the kings and queens of tomorrow! Hold no boundaries upon once desire._

 _Live on... LIVE ON!_

 _...The night ends... And let the hunt, BEGIN!_


End file.
